His Eyes are Blue
by silentmusician202
Summary: It was an uneventful day for the young team,but after an incident involving Wally and Robin's glasses,an uneventful day proved to be a very fateful one. There's something strange going on with the Boy Wonder, and secrets can not hide forever.
1. Just a slip

It was an uneventful day for the team. The teens had woken up, gone to school,then returned back to Mount Justice,and were greeted by training with Black Canary. Now,with no missions,and no adults, the young heroes had time to relax. After learning that they had to day to let loose, the speedster and the boy wonder immediately ran to the living room to play video games. Aqualad was sitting in a chair behind the two,and had gotten comfortable with a nice book,but occassionally glanced at the boys who squabbling over who was beating who in their virtual car race. Superboy was doing push-ups in the corner of the room. Artemis was 'supposedly' writing in her notebook,when she was really stealing glances at Superboy;this Kaldur also noticed. Miss Martian was happily baking cookies in the kitchen beside them. There,she had full view of Artemis and Superboy and was trying her best not to pounce on the girl.

M'gann released her clenched fists as she heard the ding of the timer. "Cookies are ready!" M'gann exclaimed,expecting everyone to come running in,like she had seen from watching Earth television. She frowned as there was no response. "I said-"

"Yeah, we heard you M'gann," Robin dismissed, without taking his eyes off of the television screen.

M'gann sighed,sometimes Robin could be hurtful,eventhough he didn't know it,or bothered to think about it. M'gann knew Robin was just too busy playing Earth games,but still,those sunglasses he wore made him seem cold,indifferent. M'gann knew that that was the opposite of who Robin was. Robin was energetic, immature, and at times,a smart ass,but his glasses hid all of that. They hid everything about Robin,all M'gann knew (which wasn't much) and all she didn't know. But that's what the sunglasses were for,right? there were meant to hide his identity from the team. That was Batman's orders. But why,M'gann thought at times. Why couldn't they be trusted with the real Robin? Robin was hiding something about him, but why did he feel like he had to hide it? They were a team right? And teams are built on trust.

She wondered what Robin had to hide. More importantly,why did he have to hide it from his friends? Sometime M'gann wondered what would happen if those glasses just slipped a bit,just so she could see his eyes. Then,maybe his secrets would be revealed.

M'gann smiled as she lifted the cookie tray out of the oven. "They came out really good!"

In about a second M'gann found Wally beside her. "I'll be the judge of that," Wally said. He carefully looked over the tray and without thinking picked one up.

"Careful they're-"

"Ow!"

"Hot."

Wally quickly dropped the cookie and rubbed his burned fingers. Artemis chuckled. "He may have super speed,but he definitely doesn't have super intelligence."

Wally pouted. Robin laughed. "So true."

Artemis smiled then walked to the kitchen. She delicately picked up a cookie and blew on it. Then placed it in her mouth. "Mmm."

"You like it?" M'gann asked hopefully.

Artemis nodded. She went to pick up another,but saw that they were all gone,and rested in Wally's arm. He smirked. "They're mine!"

"Hey!" Artemis reached for one,but Wally quickly ran out of her reach and into the living room.

Kaldur lifted his head out of his book. "Wally,be careful!"

Wally looked at him smugly. "What? I'm f-oof." Wally lifted his head off of the floor to look at what he just crashed into. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Kaldur froze,Superboy had stopped his push ups,and Artemis and M'gann stared at the sight.

Robin rubbed his chest where Wally had just ran into. "Ugh...Watch where you're going next time. I just lost my game." He opened his eyes to see his team staring at him. "What?"

"Robin," Kaldur said slowly.

"Am I bleeding?"

"No," Superboy responded.

Robin looked around the room,and still saw that all eyes were on him."Then what is it?"Robin rubbed his head,then came to a horrible realization. He quickly stared at the floor to find his sunglasses sitting comfortable beside him.

"Rob." Wally stood up and reached out a hand to his friend.

Robin knit his brow. His jaw was clenched;his fists tightened. He quickly slapped the hand away and picked up his glasses.

"Rob..."

After putting his glasses on,Robin stood up,back towards the team. There was an extreme amount of anger flowing through him.

Wally stared at his friend. He screwed up,he got it,but...How could he be so mad? He stepped forward and grabbed Robin's hand. "Hey-"

Robin twirled around and kicked Wally in the stomach,making him fly across the room and land on the floor with a loud,echoing thud.

An alarmed Kaldur stood up. "Robin! I realize you're angry,but that's no reason to-"

Kaldur was interrupted by Wally,who was ramming Robin and pinning him to the wall. "You're overreacting."

Robin kicked him again,which landed him on the table and broke it.

"Ugh." Wally wiped of a drop of blood from his lips,and sprawled on the floor. His chest was burning from the hit. He could barely breathe. He had little time to recover before Robin was lifting him in the air.

Wally froze in shock as he saw the immense anger behind Robin's glasses. But there was something else too, something was broken in him.

"Robin!" Kaldur ordered. "Stand down."

Robin sighed,then dropped Wally. "None of you are to tell Batman." He turned to Wally. "And you,I'm done with." Robin turned around,and left the room,punching a wall before exiting.

There was silence in the room. Artemis shook her head. "You're such an idiot,Wally."

"I'm not the one who overreacted!" Wally yelled,clutching his chest. It still hurt. Wally didn't understand it. Robin had already trusted him enough to tell him his secret identity,why was he so protective of the others finding out? And why was he still trusted with nothing more than a name? This had been only one of the very few times Wally had seen his friend's eyes.

Kaldur put a calming hand on Wally's shoulder. "Wally,you fail to remember that Robin's disguise helps him put a barrier between us. Without that barrier Robin feels vulnerable and unprotected."

"But he us to protect him!" Wally yelled angrily.

"Maybe so,but growing up with Batman,Robin has been isolated to rely on no one,so having to rely on us would be something entirely new to him. Letting him keep on his masks makes him feel safer. So to make him feel comfortable,we must allow him conceal his true identity."

Wallt angrily threw his hands up in the air. "So that's it then? We're supposed to just allow him to keep up this...disguise!"

Kaldur sighed. "For the time being,yes. Just until he is ready to open up to us."

M'gann walked up to him. "But Kaldur,when will that happen?"

Kaldur sighed again. "I don't know." He gave her a optimistic look. "Hopefully soon. For now,we should forget this incident ever happened."

M'gann nodded,but she still didn't think it was fair. For some reason,she agreed with Wally. She stared at the hole Robin had left in the wall. The image of Robin's bare face didn't escape her mind. "His eyes are blue," she muttered to herself.

**Part one of the three-shot over. I'm aware that Robin's real name is Dick,but I like using Robin for this chapter. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Please! :P**


	2. A Fall,a Scream,a Crack

**Here's something I ALWAYS forget to do:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice. If I did the new episodes would have already been aired.**

The young raven haired boy ran into the tent, bawling his eyes out. "Mom!Mom!"

The humble circus mother twirled around in her vanity chair to face her son. "What is it Richard?"

The boy sniffed. "The kids are making fun of me! They say I look girly!" To his annoyance,the boy's mother laughed at his trivial problems. He could be such a crybaby at times,but to Richard,it was serious. "Mom!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" She rubbed her eyes and tried her best serious look. "Now," The mother bent down to look at her four-foot child eye to eye. "What have those silly city boys been saying about you?"

"They saw me in my costume and called me girly!" The mother smiled in relief. She was expecting the boys to use a much more vivid vocabulary.

But Dick,not knowing better,took it as an offense. "Do you think I look like a girl,mom?"

"No,no!" She lovingly pushed some strands of hair past his right ear,freeing his eyes. "You could use a haircut though."

"Mom!" He quickly used his childish hands the place the hair back in it's spot,just over his right eye. Once it was put in place,he grinned.

His smile of satisfaction faded as he saw his mother's sad frown. She sighed. "Let me guess,they called your eyes girly too?" The boy froze,then slowly nodded his head. Before he knew it,hot tears were flowing out of his eyes. His mother couldn't help but smile at his innocence. She quickly pulled him in for a hug,and was surprised to find him not pushing her back,like he usually did.

Dick didn't really care about how helpless he felt in her arms anymore. He didn't care about how small he felt. For once he let himself be the little boy that he was,and melt in the loving warmth of the embrace. To his joy,all of his insecurities just washed away. All of the problems were off,lost in the ocean,and Dick sat on the surface,safe and away from it all. He didn't know how she could do this,but he was grateful to his mother.

She pulled away and wiped away then warm tears from his face. She again pulled away the clumps of hair from his face so that her crystal blue eyes were facing his. "I love your eyes. They're special,undeniably amazing. Do you want to know why?"

Dick shrugged. "Why?"

"Because when I look into those eyes I see the _amazing _Richard Grayson,child acrobat!"Dick giggled at the title. "And behind him is Richard Grayson,the _amazing _and smartest,strongest,nicest,and most wonderful son any mother could ask for." Dick blushed at the complement. His mother grinned at him whole-heartedly. She gently pressed her forehead against his as he voice grew softer. "Ever since I first looked into your eyes you were my little boy, Dickie. You're my little Robin. So please don't be ashamed of yourself."

It was embarrassing how warm that made Dick feel,warm and fuzzy.

She quickly pecked her son's cheek then sat up and went back to fixing her make up. "And if you're still feeling bad,remember that we'll be leaving this city soon and you'll never see those boys again." She stopped,then twirled around in her chair again. "Then will you get a hair cut?"

Dick sighed,then nodded. His mother smirked then went back to her mirror.

"Okay then! So tomorrow we'll fix your hair and the Graysons will be out of Gotham City forever."

But as we all know,it didn't end up that way.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think it is?" Artemis asked.<p>

Superboy raised an eyebrow. "What do I think_ what_ is?"

"You know," Artemis leaned in to whisper her question like it was illegal. "Rob's secret I.D."

In a short moment Artemis felt gust of wind,and to her disappointment,Wally was sitting next to her. "Wh-wh-why do you need to know Rob's secret I.D?" he asked nervously.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "With Kaldur and Robin out of the room,I just got curious." She crossed her arms. " Besides it's not like I did something to make Robin mad like,I don't know,break his glasses!"

Wally stood up. "Okay,one they didn't break,and two,HE OVERREACTED!"

Artemis followed suit. "DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Wally tightened his fists. "I WASN'T YELLING!"

While Artemis and Wally were growling at eachother,Superboy leaned in next to M'gann. "Something's bothering you."

"Hmm?" For once,M'gann wasn't paying attention to Superboy. Her mind was wandering off torward the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

M'gann started to twiddle her thumbs. "It's just..." She gave Superboy a worried look. "He didn't eat dinner."

Superboy nodded,knowing that she was talking about Robin. He smiled and tried his best to comfort her.

M'gann blushed as Superboy put her hand in his. "He'll come down,and everything will be just like it was before."

M'gann smiled back. It was nice of Superboy to try to comfort her,but...Part of her didn't want to go back to what it was before,because before was just a bunch of secrets.

Although as nice as it was,M'gan took her hand out of Superboy's and stood up. "I'll think I'll bring it to him,and maybe check up on him."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

M'gann telepathically picked up a plate for Robin in the kitchen. "No,I'm fine."

* * *

><p>There's was warmth,the dangerous kind of warm which the fire breathers always brought during their act. The flames swayed,over their heads,and through the air. Ash tainted hands,grabbed the torches and threw them back up in the air again. In the performer's eyes were attentiveness,knowing that at any slip up,the stage could go up in flames,but there was also joy in knowing that that fate was being played in their hands.<p>

Dick poked his head through the folds of the tent and smiled at the wonder on the faces of children about his age. To him,this was normal,but to them,it was magic.

Once the boy caught his eye,the ringleader gently tipped his hat at him,indicating that his cue was coming up.

Little Dickie nodded,then poked his head out of the tent and went to his parents backstage,who were both doing stretches. "It's almost time!" he squeaked. "It's almost time!"

His mother smiled. "You seem so excited Richard! Are you ready to show those city boys your talent?"

"What are you talking about,Mary?" his father obliviously asked.

The woman winked at her son,then fanned her husband away. "Oh it's nothing John."

"Wow! That was just amazing wasn't it!" The ringleader announced. "Now I have the pleasure to announce our next act,the acrobat family,the trapeze trio,the incredible,the amazing,Graysons!"

"Well that's our cue!" The mother happily said as she walked over to the exit.

"Let's say hello the mother of the group,the beautiful,Mary Grayson!"

Before going on stage,the father turned to his son. "Is something troubling you Richard?"

Dick gulped. He didn't know how his father could have detected this. Should he tell him about his run-in with those mobsters earlier? Should he do something? It was probably nothing,but...What if? "Nothing. Nothing is bothering me."

John stared at him questionably.

"Now,let's welcome the father,the tough,the amazing,John Grayson!"

John sighed then turned to the exit.

"Wait!" Dick quickly grabbed his father's costume. Maybe it wasn't nothing. If it wasn't he wouldn't feel so unhinged,right?

John turned around,and softened his look. "Yes?"

Dick sighed,and lessened his grip on the red costume. He looked up at his father hopefully. "Good luck,dad."

His father chuckled loudly. "I don't need luck,boy!" And with that he left his son,alone.

Dick felt a pang of guilt. _Maybe it was a mistake_,he thought. _Should I have done something?_He was more worried than he's ever been,yet,it all disappeared as the next words came. "Finally,it's the youngest acrobat in the world,the phenominal,the extraordinary,Richard Grayson!"

* * *

><p>Dick snickered,in fact he burst out laughing. "So much for extraordinary." His dark,insane laughter echoed throughout the room. How disturbing it was.<p>

He stared at the dim glow of the desk lamp,the only light in the room,and laughed. His sick cackle almost scared him. "I'm going crazy,aren't I?" he said playfully.

"Yes," he answered. he clutched his chest again,or to be more specific,he clutched his heart. Even under the skin and bones it felt broken. Oh where could the shattered pieces of his heart be? Could it be that they were just stabbing himself like fragments of glass?

When all Dick Grayson felt was pain,what was the point in him being here?

He should have fallen.

When his mother's shivering hand was reaching out,he should've taken it. But he just watched. He watched as joyous smiles turned to terrified screams. He watched as shining crimson costumes stained blood red. He watched as the playful act turned to a deadly game,a treacherous consequence due to selfish people. He watched as his parents fell and landed with a bellowing crack.

The sequence of events played through Dick's head as he watched the desk lamp for about five hours now. A fall,a scream,a crack.

Where was Robin during all this? Robin could have helped those people,but no,Dick Grayson was on his own,and he did nothing.

Dick and Robin were as different as Night and Day.

Robin was perfect. Robin,Batman's aide in crime fighting,the Young Justice League's valiant hacker. The Boy Wonder was fearless. He was cool, confident,smart,and strong. Robin could do what no other human could. Robin didn't feel anything. He faced everything with a strong front. Robin wasn't just a human.

But Richard Grayson was. He felt pain,and emptiness,and sadness. He was weak and hurt. Richard Grayson had no superpowers. He had no weapons. He was just a boy,with a tragic past.

Dick hated Richard Grayson. He wanted to be Robin. He wanted to be this incredible person he created.

And for a while,he could feel himself molding into Robin. He was happy that way. He was happy to let Richard Grayson be the mask while Robin lived his life.

But,today Dick realized the awful truth.

He was not,nor never could be Robin.

Hot tears fell down Dick's cheek. But why? Why couldn't he be Robin? He tried so hard. It wasn't fair. Nothing was at all fair in his life.

Knock. Knock.

Dick quickly twisted around to face the door. "Wally,I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"It's me," came a familiar voice. "Please let me in."

Dick froze. After wiping away his tears he quickly grabbed his glasses and opened the door. "What do you want,Kaldur?" he said after returning back to his bed.

Kaldur said nothing. He walked over to his desk and took a seat in his chair.

"You're troubled."

"Pssh." Dick rolled his eyes. "I wonder who could have caused that?"

But Kaldur was serious. "I know you're not angry at Wally."

Dick looked down. "What do you base that on?"

Kaldur placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Don't be afraid Robin."

Dick looked up at Kaldur. His friend smiled. It sickened Dick. He swiftly slapped his hand away. "I'm not afraid."

Kaldur put his hand back on his shoulder and held a tighter grip. "It's okay if you don't want to show us your secret identity. If you don't trust us enough. We will strive to help you learn that you can trust us."

Dick's eyes widened. "Trust? You think that's why I'm troubled?"

Kaldur nodded. "I get it. You are the youngest,you already have to struggle to prove you're not the weakest link. You don't want to show us you're human side,because you don't want to feel vulnerable."

Dick lifted his hand over his mouth. He smirked. "So you think that's the reason?" He chuckled his signature morbid chuckle. He stood up,making Kaldur feel uneasy. "Thanks Kaldur. I feel so whelmed!"

"Robin!" came M'gann's voice from the hallway. "I brought you dinner!" M'gann stopped short at the sight of Robin...happy?

He quickly lifted the plate from her hands and started to walked down the well-lit hallway. "Thanks M'gann. I think I'll have this downstairs."

M'gann stared at the boy,dumbfounded. She turned to Kaldur. "What happened to him?"

Kaldur shrugged. "I don't know,but I intend to find out."

* * *

><p>"Idiot!"<p>

"Oh look whose talking!"

By now,Wally's face burned red. "I hate you!"

Artemis snorted. "Likewise."

Superboy just watched as the two tossed insults back at each other.

"What are they fighting about now?"

Superboy shrugged. "I don't really know anymore,Robin."He froze. Robin?

Artemis and Wally both stopped in shock. The turned around to find Robin atanding behind the couch with an empty plate in his hands.

Wally stood up straight. "Rob."

Robin smiled. "Yeah KF?"

Wally's jaw dropped. "Wait,so...You're not mad at me anymore?"

Robin shook his head and playfully punched his friend in the shoulder. "I'm good. Besides,now you owe me."And for the third time,Robin laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

It echoed throughout the room,and the three stopped everything to listen. There was silence. Superboy stared at Wally inquiringly. "Does his laugh seem off to you?"

Wally started to worry. "Yeah."

Robin smiled as he turned the sink faucet on. "Trust huh? Then I guess they don't really know me at all." The real reason played through his head rapidly. A fall,a scream,a crack.

**I think this chapter is about twice as long as the last one. Awesome! And you might have noticed that I changed one of the genres to Angst. I'm sure that you could tell that there was a lot of Robin angst in it. Although he might be a little OOC. What do you think? Is Robin being too creepy?**

**Review!**


	3. Moments

**Disclaimer alert! I don't own any of the Young Justice...stuff. Anyway,on with the story!**

"Let's walk around Happy Harbor."

The rest of the team lifted their heads at the idea.,and stared thoughtfully at Robin. "Why?" Superboy asked bluntly.

Robin shrugged. "Well...We live here and we haven't really just walked around yet."

Kaldur thought it over. "I guess that's true."

"No,you know it's true. Now come one!" Robin quickly threw as many oversized clothes on Kaldur,as possible. "Put on your civies and let's head out!"

Although already dressed in his civies,Wally complained. "Wh-y!" he moaned.

Robin placed his hands on his hips,mostly trying to copy Artemis' position when she was about to tell someone off. "What are you tired of Wally? Eating your cookies too fast?"

Wally stood up. "Hello! Fast metabolism!"

Artemis scoffed. She walked up to Wally. "That still doesn't explain this." She flipped over some carefully placed strands of hair,revealing several pimples. She smirked. "You should get a haircut."

"Whatever _mom_," he sneered. Wally quickly slapped her hand away,then placed the brown hair back to where it was,grinning when he was done.

Robin froze at the familiar sight. His hands lay flat on his sides. He bit his lower lip. He wanted to cry. Robin didn't know why,but he just wanted to cry his heart out at that moment,and not care about anything else.

Instead,he swallowed his pain and smiled. "Well,let's go then!" he choked out,then quickly sped out of the room.

Again,silence.

Superboy shrugged. "I'm going with him," he said before following Robin.

"Superboy wait!" M'gann changed her appearance into her school look,and hastily followed Superboy out. Then she was succeeded by Artemis.

Before leaving Wally turned to Kaldur. He crossed his arms. "Why do you think he's so eager to go out?"

Kaldur leaned on the arm of the couch. "I have no idea."

The Speedster sighed. He was hoping that Kaldur would know something. "I'm worried about Rob."

Kaldur nodded. "I am too."

"He just...He hasn't acted the same." Wally stared at Kaldur hopefully. "Is it my fault?" he asked.

Kaldur could see the guilt in his friends eyes. He put a hand on Wally's shoulder,and gave a comforting look. "No, I do not believe it is your fault. Robin is just having a hard time processing something."

Wally relaxed his guilt,then leaned in closer to Kaldur. "What do you think it is?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," he whispered back. He eyed the room to see if they were alone,then looked back at Wally sternly. "When we go down to Happy Harbor,we must not let Robin out of our sight."

"Okay. What if he gets suspicious?"

"I'm sure he won't."

"Okay," Wally leaned back. "I'll do it,but I don't feel comfortable lying to Rob."

Kaldur understood what he meant,but there was no choice. "He is our teammate. We have to do whatever it takes to make sure he is not distressed."

Wally sighed. "You forgot something Kaldur."

Kaldur tilted his head. "What?"

Wally gave him a rare serious look. "He's our friend,and we have to be there for him."

Kaldur smiled. "Understood."

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doin' Dickie?"<p>

"Yeah Dickie,whatcha doin'?"

Dick groaned,then pushed the newspaper up closer to his face. "I'm reading."

The first twin scooted over to his right side on the couch. "Why ya reading the _boring_ news?"

The second twin leaned on the arm of the left side of the old,dusty couch. "Yeah,the news is soooo _boring_."

Dick wiggled the two girls away from his arms,then groaned again. "Please leave me alone."

But,like always, the girls didn't listen. The twin to his right leaned over. "Whose Bruce Way-ne,Dickie?"

"Ooh! I know! I know!" The twin to his left leaned over. "He's that big business executive! Ain't that right Dickie?"

Dick rolled his eyes then folded the newspaper.

"Aaw!" Righty complained. "I was reading that!"

Lefty scoffed. "We all know you can't read Ter-ra."

Rightie stuck out her tongue. "I can read better that you Ta-sha!"

Dick ignored the two,and tucked the newspaper under his arm. He stood up and walked away from the twins,who were too busy fighting to notice.

As he was walking through the hallways of the orphanage,finding a place to be alone,Dick felt miserable. He stared at the brown,peeling,floral wallpaper with disgust. He stared at the water stains on the ceiling and walls,and wondered how many years they have been there.

As he walked farther away from the living room,Dick found himself wandering into the dining room,where all the interviews for potential parents were held. It was small,just like the rest of the house:small...small and old. It was mostly just an old wooden table,a few chairs,and a ceiling fan that seemed to never turn off. Throughout the room were pictures,old and recent,of orphans.

They all seemed so happy,with their smiles,and laughter. One picture stood out the in front of him was a boy (about his age) with the same brown hair,and blue eyes,and on his face was the biggest toothy grin he had ever.

It disgusted Dick. He knew that it was all a lie,a facade. He could tell that all those children weren't happy. Why? Because their happiness was taken away from them,just like his own. They didn't have the right to pretend like that. It was disgusting of them to lie like that.

He wanted to punch those children,especially the toothy grin boy.

"I hate orphans," he muttered "I hate this house. I hate it all!" He punched Toothy with full force.

Dick pressed his head on the wall as blood started to flow out of the cuts in his fist. He hated the world,and it seemed like the world hated him back.

If the world said that Dick couldn't smile,then Toothy had no right to. No right at all.

* * *

><p>"Artemis Artemis look!" M'gann pointed to,yet another, shop.<p>

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in going shopping with you M'gann."

M'gann pouted. "Why?"

"Because we've already gone to about fifteen shops and bought nothing!" She slowly sat down on the dock's bench with Superboy and Robin,and rested her tired legs. Robin had been playing with the zipper of his sweatshirt,while Superboy was staring blankly at a poster of a circus across from him,and looking for many other ones scattered around the harbor. Artemis looked around to find Kaldur beside her,and Wally off at the ice cream stand.

M'gann raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But isn't that what all Earth girl do? Shopping?"

Kaldur scratched his head. "I think you misunderstood what shopping is M'gann."

M'gann stared at Kaldur questioningly. "Really?"

"The point of shopping is to buy things." He leaned on the dock rail,and turned his head to the ocean,his mind wandering off towards home.

M'gann slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan!"She giggled,then suddenly froze. "So how do I _buy_ things on Earth?"

Kaldur didn't respond. His mind was engulfed in the water. Thoughts of Atlantis filled his mind as he began to zone out.

Robin took a look at Kaldur,then laughed at M'gann's incompetence."Well,you use Earth money to exchange it for things such as food and clothes."

"Hmm." M'gann tapped her chin. She grinned. "Why don't you go shopping with me Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "No thanks M'gann. I think I'll-" but M'gann had already pulled him off the bench and was charging down the dock,leaving Artemis,Superboy,and Kaldur (who was still deep in thought) at the bench.

Superboy looked at Artemis,who was leaning back in the bench. "Should we follow them?"

Artemis let out a relieved sigh. "No. I'm just going to relax,and enjoy this moment."

"What moment?"

"A moment without any annoying voices."

"Where's Robin?"

Artemis groaned. She turned her annoyed eyes at Wally,who was now beside her."And the moment is over."

* * *

><p>It was such a beautiful day. A beautiful day indeed. So beautiful in fact that Dick had forgotten that he was sent outside for punishment. He held his now bandaged hand. It was worth it.<p>

That is,until-"Hey Circus Freak!" came ringing out of his enemy's mouth.

Dick turned his head from his newspaper to look at him. "Hello Billy." _Is there any place where I can be alone here?_

"Oh Dickie," the big,blonde,oversized boy said. "Don't be rude to Jimmy and Louie here." He pointed to the two,equally huge,boys beside him. Both were grinning stupidly.

Dick sighed. How he started to hate being called 'Dickie'. "Hello Jim and Louie."

The giant,Billy, laughed. "Good."

Dick tried to ignore him, and stuck his head back in his newspaper.

Jim dropped beside him on the wooden porch,and plucked the newspaper out of his hand. "What kind of weirdo writing is this?"

Dick rolled his eyes. _It's upside down idiot_,he thought.

Billy grabbed the paper out of Jim's mitts. He smugly placed it in front of his face and flipped over a few pages.

Dick had had enough. He stood up and tried to reach for the newspaper,but Billy pulled it out of his reach. He smirked. "Oh look at this Dickie. 'Circus Performers fall to Their Deaths'."

Dick gritted his teeth. He lunged for Billy,but was held back by Jim and Louie,who were grinning so widely,it made him want to punch them both in the face.

Billy continued to read the article. "Mary and John Grayson fall to their deaths during one of their acts as The Flying Graysons,leaving their son,Richard Grayson,orphaned." Billy held out the newspaper so they could see the article. He pointed to a black and white picture of Dick in his Flying Graysons costume. "That's you ain't it Circus Freak?" he slurred in his heavy city accent.

Dick struggled in the arms of the two buff boys at his sides. _Remind me never to come to the backyard again_,he thought while trying to escape the boys grip.

"You didn't answer my question Dickie," Billy snarled. He pushed the picture to Dick's face. "This you circo?"

Dick smirked. "Circo? You sure have some creativity," he said sarcastically.

Billy pulled the picture away to glare at Dick. "You testing me boy?"

Dick smiled. he knew he couldn't take him,but...he was angry. "Give me all you got."

A smile crept onto Billy's hideous face. "Alright." He quickly jabbed Dick in the stomach,causing him to crouch over in pain.

Dick tried his best not to moan in pain. He coughed,then lifted up his head,still smiling. "That's-" Cough. "-All you got?"

Billy growled. He pulled his fist back,then thrust it forward.

Before it hit him,Dick ducked,causing the blow to hit Louie instead. Louie fell back,and Dick quickly ran out of his and Jim's arms and sped towards the gate. He jumped over the metal gate,scratching his ankle in the process.

Billy twisted his head and growled,his face puffing with anger.

"Get him!" Dick could hear Billy yell as he ran down the street as fast as he could. He tried his best to navigate in the streets of Gotham (which were still new to him) without slowing down from the pain emitting from his scratched ankle. He ran down alleys,around street corners through street crossings. He zoomed past the hobos and spray-painted buildings. After a few seconds,he had lost track of where he was completely,yet kept running.

Until he tripped.

"Ah!" Dick yelled from the pain of his ankle hitting something he hadn't seen before. He fell to the solid concrete,his face just inches away from the floor. He quickly spun around,and after some examination,discovered that is wasn't something,but someone,he had tripped over. Dick narrowed his eyes. He seemed familiar,but couldn't put his finger on it. The neat brown hair,brown eyes,he looked a lot like Dick.

The someone turned his head to Dick. Whoever this person was,Dick could tell he was rich from the fancy suit he was wearing. He held out a strong hand to Dick. "Are you okay?"

The boy took a look at the hand,but ignored it. He pushed himself up and brushed himself off. "I'm fine." He could feel the man looking him over,examining him. He narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked harshly.

"You should watch where you're going."

The boy didn't look at him. "I'm sorry if I stained you suit," he said gruffly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Dick huffed. He was about to say something when,"There he is!"

* * *

><p>"M'gann. M'gann!" Robin shouted as M'gann was guided him throughout the dock, zooming past some stores Robin hadn't seen before,and running through crowds of people.<p>

When he couldn't take it anymore,Robin pulled her back,causing them both to go to an abrupt stop. M'gann twisted around to face the young boy. "What is it Robin?"

"We...We can't go shopping," he huffed.

M'gann tilted her head. "Why not?"

Robin chuckled. "Because I don't have any money."

M'gann lowered her head. "Oh." She giggled. Then started to burst out laughing. "I guess I should have asked first!"

Robin chuckled some more. "Yeah. Even with all his money,Bruce won't give me a cent!" He said while clutching his stomach.

M'gann immediately stopped laughing. "_Bruce_?"

Robin gulped. His eyes widened.

"Whose _Bruce_ Robin?"

Robin stepped back. "He's no one."

M'gann didn't give up. "Is he your father?"

Robin shuffled his feet. He gripped his sweater. "No. M'gann-"

"Is he an uncle?"

"No,M'gann please-"

"Wally said something about you being wealthy."

"M'gann! Please don't-" He looked up. "Wait. What did he say?"

"Rob,there you are!" Robin swiftly twisted his head to see Wally,ice cream cone in hand,standing beside him. Wally turned his back to Robin and smiled at M'gann. He lifted up the ice cream. "Want to share this beautiful?"

M'gann shook her head. "No,but you have some ice cream on your shirt." Wally looked down to find a big blob of chocolate ice cream on his shirt. "Here I'll get it."M'gann leaned forward and started rubbing his shirt with her thumb,making Wally blush.

But Robin clenched his fists,still lingering over what M'gann had said earlier. He took a step back,then another,and another.

"So Rob how about I join you and Miss M. here for some shopping?"

Silence.

M'gann smiled. "Oh that would be so much fun! Right Robin?"

Silence.

"Don't leave us hanging Rob-" Wally turned around to find just a crowd of strangers. "-in? Robin!"

Silence.

* * *

><p>"You thought you could just hide from use Dickie?" Billy said snarled. Dick stepped back,scared for his life.<p>

Jim smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Excuse me boys." The man stepped in front of Dick. "But I was talking to this young man."

Louie crossed his arms. "You don't want to be mixed up with this orphan trash mister."

The man stepped forward. "I think I do." He shooed them away. "Now run along boys and let me continue my conversation."

Jim and Louie turned to their leader,who nodded. Before running off with the boys,Billy turned to Dick. "I'll see you at home." Then,he left.

The man smiled in satisfaction,then turned around,only to find the boy running away from him. "Wait,where are you going!"

"Away from you!" he yelled,but as he ran,he tripped again. Dick gripped his ankle. The blood had dried,but it still hurt...a lot.

The man walked over to him with crossed his arms. "No 'thank you'? You need to learn manners."

Dick gritted his teeth. He turned around to face the man. "What is with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently,only making Dick angrier. He quickly pulled the boy up to his feet.

Dick stomped his foot. "Why are you helping me! I never asked for you help!"

The older man walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked away. "Because you needed it."

The boy pushed the hand away. "You only made things worse. Besides, I'm not a helpless kid."

The man smiled,making the boy even angrier. Was this just some joke to him?

Instead the man bent down to look at the boy eye to eye. He took the boy's bandaged hand into his gruff one. "Anger is seed. The more you water it the more it will grow."

Dick rolled his eyes at the metaphor. "I've heard this before."

He nodded. "Well. My parents died when I was about your age." Dick froze,then finally looked at him. The smile was wiped right off of his face,instead was a thoughtful look. "My anger,it destroyed me for years."

"You're still angry?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "No. I let it go. You should try it."

Dick sighed. "And how do I do that?"

"Actually-" The man laughed. "I don't know."

Dick rolled his eyes again. "So how did you let it go?"

"Well...I became someone...new. Someone different."

The boy gave him a confused look. "What did that have to do with your parents?"

The man laughed again,it was almost comforting to Dick. "It had a lot to do with it." He stood up,smiling at the boy warmly. The boy looked up to the stranger. "there will be moment when that anger will disappear."

"And when will that moment be?"

The man shrugged. "It will happen eventually."

Dick sighed. "That didn't help me at all. He looked at the man,who was watching a limo pulled up to him. "What's your name?"

The man turned to him,then proceeded to enter the black car. "Just a stranger."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "A stranger with no name?"

The man closed the door at Dick's face,then rolled the window down. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" And with that the car rolled away.

Then the boy smiled. It seemed so new to him then.

* * *

><p>He loved riding his motorcycle. He liked the silence,which was cut only by the hum of his bike and the whistle of the wind. Sometimes it made him feel like he was flying. He loved those moments,but now he felt as pulled down to Earth as ever.<p>

He was alone on the open road,no team,not Batman,just him. He felt like he should apologize,tell them why he had to do this,why it was so important that he do this.

But no words came to mind.

He was just tired of waiting for his moment.

**Thank you for reading,but I have one thing to say-**

**IT'S NOT OVER YET!**

**I know I said that this was going to be a threeshot,but a few days ago I was thinking about endings,and decided that the longer one would be a lot better,so yeah...About two more chapters to go.**

**Tell me how I did (and thank you to those who corrected me before)  
><strong>


	4. Canary

Wally quickly sped up and down the mountain. His feet ached from the all the hours of running,but he didn't care. His mind was focused on one thing,and one thing only. "Robin! Robin!" But there was no answer.

As he reached the top of Mount Justice,he collapsed on the floor. He quickly leaned onto a rock for support,and gasped for air. Anyone could see that he was in terrible shape. He couldn't breathe,he was hungry,and his feet were in agony,but Wally couldn't give up. He had to find him. He had to do something.

"Can't give up," he huffed,trying to convince his body to stand up,but instead his legs winced in pain. "Got to find Rob. Can't give up. Not now." He pressed his sweaty palms on the grassy floor,and tried to push himself up,only to collapse again.

He came to the conclusion that he should have done his stretches before starting the search.

Wally tried again to lift himself up,only to fall again. But,he tried again and again. Then,he fell again and again.

Finally,he gave into his body,and laid limp on the floor. He rested his head up on a rock and left his hands to his sides. He took in deep breaths of the crisp,winter air as it started to cool his body. It was comforting to say the least,so he just laid there.

The bright orange sky above him started to turn to violet when Wally thought about how long he had been searching for Robin. It probably just a few hours,but it felt more like days. _I don't understand_,he thought._ Why?_

* * *

><p><em>They'll understand<em>,the boy thought to himself. _At least Bruce will understand,right? __What if he doesn't? Will he get mad at me? _

_I hope not. __If he does,what will I do? _

_He might just ground me or whatever. I can live with that._

_But what if he doesn't forgive me? What if he won't let me go back home? _

_That is,if I go back home._

_Wait,what am I thinking? of course I'll go home! This is just a little vacation. This is all just and adventure! Yeah,just one big,adventure all for myself. I'm sure they'll understand it that way._

He sighed_. Eh,who am I kidding? It's obvious that that's not the case. This is a disaster. DISaster! _

_But I'm not going back. There's no turning back now. I just got to keep moving and-_

"Hey kid." Richard snapped out of thoughts. He recollected where he was and started to stare at the teenager over the counter,and the non-existent line of people between them. "Are you going to order or what?"

Richard shook his head. He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed all the crumpled up dollars carefully hidden inside. There were about seven in total. "What do you have on your dollar menu?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Wally cringed,his eyes still closed after being awakened. "Why is my face wet?" His eyes flickered open. Then he jumped once he saw Kaldur standing over him (which was strange since he was lying down).<p>

After wiping the saltwater from his face,he realized that Kaldur was in fact soaking wet.

Kaldur had his arms crossed. He stared down at Wally disapprovingly. "This is no time for a nap." He emphasized each word,making him sound very serious.

Wally sighed,ashamed of himself. "I know. I know." Despite the intense pain shooting through his entire body,he rolled over. The blisters had hurt a little less,so it was a little easier to stand up,but Wally still wobbled around. "I'll still search for him." He stepped forward,but had trouble keeping his balance.

Luckily,Kaldur held him up. "Okay,maybe you should relax."

Wally shook his head as he let go of Kaldur. "I'm- I'm fine." He stretched his legs,pulled his arms,then finally stood upright. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll-"

"Wally." Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder authoritatively. "It's dark."

Wally turned his head to the hand,then Kaldur. Kaldur was taken back by the loss of energy in his eyes. They looked so tired,but it was as if they were just as determined as they were tired,and just as sad as they were determined.

Kaldur smiled,in hopes of comforting him. "It's only been two days. I'm sure he's coming back soon."

"Kaldur," Wally turned around to face him. The tiredness in his eyes were almost completely washed away. "He took off yesterday,when HE decided that we all should go out."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Wally groaned,as if what he was thinking was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was the perfect time. Don't you see?" He started to pace frantically across the floor,which made Kaldur worry.

"Do I see what?" Of course,he knew where Wally was going,but he didn't want to believe it. Maybe,Robin didn't really do what it was they were thinking. Maybe,he just wanted to take a breather,then return home,just like Kaldur when he felt suffocated by the air of the surface world. And if that was true,then accusing him of this would just be wrong. The second best possibility would be that he was kidnapped. What Wally thought,well,that was at the bottom.

"He planned it all," Wally went on. "From beginning to end. He planned it all."Wally kept a steady gaze in Kaldur,his eyes just a few blinks away from crying.

Kaldur refused to believe it. It was so unlike Robin. He stepped forward. "You do not yet know that."

"It's true!" Wally yelled. "He ran away! It was all his plan. And now-" Wally turned away. He wasn't going to allow Kaldur to see him cry,whether the tears came or not. "he's never coming back."

Kaldur froze. He didn't know what to say,or what to think. All he knew was that Wally was right.

A minute later,the silence was broken by Superboy,who luckily,had come late enough not to overhear their conversation. "Guys,I think there's something you might want to see."

* * *

><p>The burger definitely wasn't as high class as he was started to get used too,but that didn't stop him from taking enormous bites out of it. It was juicy,and deliciously satisfying. He took a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth. They were salty and greasy.<p>

Finally,he took one last bite of the juicy meat,and popped the last greasy fry into his mouth. He leaned across the table and picked up a napkin. He carefully wiped the grease off of his fingers and the salt under his fingernails. When he found his hands suitable,he dropped the napkin onto the tray,and started to dig into his pocket to find out how much more money he had left. he had already counted,but it didn't hurt to recount.

Once he felt paper,he took it out,only to find it wasn't money,but a folded piece of paper. It looked as if it was drawn on the inside,but it was folded too many time to make out what the picture was of. The boy shrugged. There was no harm in it. He carefully unfolded the paper.

When he saw the picture,a small smile curled up on the corner of his lips.

He remembered the picture well. It was three (or maybe four) years ago. He was sitting by his window,watching raindrops trickle down. Bruce wasn't home from work yet and Alfred had been preparing dinner. Dick hadn't had many friends,so he was used to being didn't mind.

Instead,he closed his eyes and listened to the steady pitter-patter of the was soothing. He started to hum a familiar tune. Soon the hum grew louder,then his mouth had formed the words.

"Flowers in bloom

Out comes the moon

And the stars,they come alive too

But the children they fall

To the deep world of dreams

To the place where they can make it all

All the boys and girls

Want to live in their magical world

Where life is just a memory

Where everything you hear and see

Is a fantasy

Where you can reach

Every wish that you want to come true

Just spread your wings

And fly away

And dream your dreams,little one

Don't wake until the morning sun

And I'll be with you

So,just dream your dreams."

Will he cry,or just swallow it all up,he thought. Either was possible. He was alone,so cry was at a higher possibility. He wanted to put it all behind him. He wanted to blend into his new life. He loved it. He loved Bruce,and Alfred,and living in a big house,and fighting crime as Robin. It was all great. He was as happy as ever. But why did he still have a part of him that was...sad? Why did he feel so alone?

Let's face it no one wants to be alone,especially Dick. But then-

Tweet tweet.

Dick's eyes popped opened. He focused his attention back to the window,where he saw a small canary staring at him through the glass. His mouth shut out of embarrassment. He didn't expect to have an audience.

He studied the canary. It must have taken shelter from the rain on his was a bright sunshiny yellow. It's feathers were soft,as if they were groomed. It's beady black eyes stared at him. It had it's head tilted,as if saying "Are you going to let me in or what?"

So,he did. Finally,he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>Superboy headed down the mountain in front of the other two. "What is it?" Wally asked.<p>

Superboy remained silent. Kaldur eyed him suspiciously. Yet,Wally stayed oblivious.

"Is it Robin?"

No answer.

Wally started to get agitated. "Is it or isn't it?" he roared,feeling ashamed afterwards.

Superboy just stayed nervously quiet. He scratched the back of his neck,making Kaldur even more suspicious. "Umm...It has something to do with Robin." Kaldur could hear a sense of grief,but Wally had ignored this.

Instead,Wally couldn't contain his excitement. "It is Robin!" Without thinking,he quickly ran past the two.

Superboy's eyes widened. His head dropped. How could he be so stupid as to lift his hopes up?

* * *

><p>Ten year-old Richard quickly scrambled through his room,searching for something. He could tell that the canary was staring at him as if he were "one of those crazy humans." Finally he found it,a sketch pad,and color pencils. He took a good look at the canary,then sat down at his desk and started scribbling away.<p>

* * *

><p>A million and one thoughts and possibilities swam through Wally's mind as he ran around and around Mount justice. With his sort of speed,it only took a minute or so to run down the rocky ground. Finally,he reached the summit of the mountain,and the entrance into the team's HQ. He sighed. Please,oh please,let it be Robin. Please. Please let it be Robin. Let him open the door,and Robin standing there,smiling,telling him how he had been waiting for him.<p>

Please.

* * *

><p>The canary bounced over. It looked over the boy's shoulder,and saw what seemed to be a portrait of himself.<p>

Richard ignored the canary. He focused on the drawing. He paid attention to every stroke,every line,every detail,and every dot. He smiled. This could be his best work.

* * *

><p>The door started to open. Wally's hands shook. There was no stopping it. He prayed that a raven-haired boy would be there over and over again. The entrance finally opened. He stared down the hallway it led to. At the end there was Artemis,who seemed to be talking to somebody Wally couldn't see because of the wall blocking him or her.<p>

Wally gulp. Artemis had one arm crossed over her stomach. The other was pulling at her lip. She looked worried. Wally heart started to beat faster than normal. Artemis turned her head and caught Wally's eyes.

His heart broke.

* * *

><p>Thirteen year-old Dick stared at the drawing. He tilted his head and stared at it with a thoughtful expression on his face. Something was so different about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally was at a lost for words. His jaw hung in the air and his eyes had been as wide as it could have been. He stared at the items in M'gann's hands in shock and disbelief.<p>

M'gann and Artemis both looked at Wally with empathy. They couldn't believe it either.

* * *

><p>What had been so different about the picture? Back then it was so perfect. Now,all he saw was imperfections. The head was lopsided. The color was too bright a yellow. One eye was a lot bigger than the other. It also had a wing that looked more like a log. It was-<p>

It was terrible.

* * *

><p>Wally had to touch them,make sure they were real. He had to make sure that they weren't just a hologram or something.<p>

He reached out and slowly ran his fingers through them.

It was real. There was no doubt about. The cloth,the seams,it was all...real.

He grabbed the one sitting on the top. He gulped. It couldn't be real. It couldn't. he kept think ing why. Why was this happening? Why Robin? Why wasn't he with him? Most importantly,why was Robin's mask in his hands right now?

* * *

><p>Dick didn't understand it. How could it be wonderful then,but terrible now?<p>

How could something he loved,become something he hates?

**Sorry for the wait. It took me FOREVER to write this. I started writing half of it,read it over,then restarted. Then I after I restarted it,I edited A LOT. Then I repeated it again for the other half. It turned out to be twice as big as I expected! Anyway,It's done now. I think it's probably the best chapter of the story so far,despite all the cut-aways,BUT I HAE A REASON FOR THAT! You see I thought about writing the entire Robin scene,and then the Wally scene,but it didn't have a good flow. These two scenes had to fit together. If it didn't,then there will be absolutely no reason to write this story. So while I was writing (and editing) I thought of it as a movie. The two scenes are at the same time,and they explain each other and create a good flow.**

** I really liked writing this chapter. I think it's one of my best,so I would really REALLY like some reviews. Tell me what you think. I encourage you to give me ALL of your criticism,good or bad. Don't worry,I'm a big girl. I can take bad criticism and advice. It's the only way I'll learn right?**

**Look out for the next,and final chapter of this story,coming out sometime in September.**

**P.S. You know that song Robin was singing? It's a creation of mine's,meant to be like a lullabye. Anyways,I advise you to take a look at it because it WILL be featured soon.**


	5. Trust

**June 9**

"Isn't M'gann the greatest!" Wally exclaimed, carrying a try of cookies in his arm. He lowered the tray to his friend Robin, who was lying on the ground, watching the water from his nice mountain top view.

"Yeah, she's great," Robin said, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

Wally quickly invited himself to a seat and sat beside his friend. "I mean, these cookies are amazing and only slightly burned!"

Robin, still not paying attention to Wally, nodded. "Mhmm."

Wally sighed. "I think I'm in love, buddy."

"Yeah."

Wally dropped the cookie in his mouth and turned his head. "Are you listening to me?"

"Whatever you say KF."

"ROBIN!"

Robin turned his head. "What?"

Wally raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend questioningly. "What's up with you?"

Robin sighed. He began to pick at the grass to his side. The boy just sat there, his legs dangling and his back resting lazily on a rock. "I don't feel like talking about it."

His friend didn't take the excuse. Wally punched Robin's shoulder. "Come on you can tell me."

Robin took a mintue to think this over, but still stayed quiet.

Wally sighed. "It's a girl isn't it?"

Robin chuckled. It was a far cry from what it really was, and if he WAS having trouble with a girl, Wally would be the last person Robin would want to talk to. "Wally, it's not a-"

"Because if you wanted advice from the Wallmeister, you don't have to be so shy," he said in his so-called cool voice.

"Wally."

Wally hung his arm over Robin's shoulder. " So what's her name? Is she hot?"

Robin looked at the narcassistic boy, then removed his arm off of him. "Wally...Do you think this is going to work out?"

Wally's expression changed. "What is?"

Robin sighed again, regretting he ever said anything. "This...team. I know I suggested it."

"YOU?" Wally said, not realizing Robin's annoyed expression. "Sure you started to whole Cadmus mission but, I remember about a year ago I said that we should team up. But nooooooooo you were too busy with-"

"WALLY!" Robin stood up. He lost patience with his friend and regretted ever saying anything. "Forget it. I'm going inside." He turned around and began to leave, but just then, Wally grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Wally stared at his friend intently. "I'm listening."

Robin stared at Wally and smiled. "Thanks buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"We have reason to believe that the Injustice League is making a comeback" said Black Canary, standing in the spot wher Batman ussually stood and talking to the team, which was now down one member. She turned around and pointed to the holographic globe. "At least one member has been found in Pearl Harbor, Central City, and Star City. We believe their next target is Gotham City where they plan to-"

"Hold up there Canary," Wally snapped. "Why are you telling us this and not Batman?"

"Wally!" Artemis said disapprovingly, slapping his head.

Wally frowned. "It's an honest question. Where's Batman?"

Canary turned to Wally. "That does not matter right now. I am here, and for now, I am your mentor."

Wally crossed his arms,but Kaldur stepped in front of him. "Please continue Black Canary."

"No!" Wally pushed Kaldur aside. "I refuse to do amission without Robin!"

M'gann put a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. "We've done missions without him before."

Wally turned to her, his face as angry as ever. "But this is different! He's not just out sick or something. He's missing! Doesn't anybody care?"

Nobody said a word. The rest of the team just turned away, not knowing what to do. Black Canary instead, spoke for them. "We all miss Robin Kid Flash, but there still is a job to do. There will be a day to look for him, but that day is not today. Now will you please listen?"

Wally looked down, then back to Canary and said in a bitter voice, "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>June 9<strong>

"How many people do you think will be joining?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Do you think we can...trust them?"

"Robin!" Wally chuckled. "You're acting paranoid."

"Yeah," Robin turned away solemnly. "Maybe."

Wally frowned. "Do you trust me?"

Robin faced him. "Of course I do. Why would you ask me that question?"

"Really?" Wally smirked.

"Yes." Robin raised an eyebrow. What was he thinking?

"Okay then stand up," Wally commanded, standing up himself.

Robin was even more suspicious, but stood up anyway.

"So." Wally circled around Robin with his hands behind his back. "You trust me right?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"With anything?"

Robin said nothing.

Wally stopped and looked straight at Robin, but Robin avoided his gaze. "Robin?" he said with concern in his voice.

"You're my best friend Wally."

Wally smiled. He felt the same, but there was still something that bugged him. "Take it of then."

Robin stepped back. "What?"

"The glasses. Take off the glasses."

"Oh." Robin let out a quick sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "No."

"Robin. I'm your friend and I've never seen your face before, you REAL face."

Robin looked down. He touched the cold plastic of his glasses gently. He thought about it and grabbed his glasses. He looked at Wally, unsure on what to do.

Wally looked back reassuringly. "It's okay Robin. "

Robin faintly smiled back. Then suddenly, he shook his head. His hand fell to his side. "I'm sorry Wally."

**This is long overdue, but I hope you liked it!**


	6. A New Mission

**12:32 AM**

"Zantana!" Artemis yelled, looking around frantically. She could hardly see anything but the red flare of flames erupting from the prison walls. She slowly backed up, hearing nothing but her heaving breathing and footsteps, which she could tell were not all her's. Artemis raised her bow, and checked her quiver, which was on a dangerously low supply of arrows. "Wally!"

Artemis turned around quickly. More footsteps. "Aqualad?" Her voice was started to shake. She walked through the warehouse, almost absolutely sure that she was not alone. "Who are you!" She yelled. Artemis stared up and swore she saw a shadow, a silhouette of a person over the support beams. She squinted her eyes and raised her bow, ready to shoot her last explosive arrow at the beams and to run out as soon as possible. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"A-Artemis?" said a soft voice, and then it was followed by painful groaning.

"Zantana!" Artemis dropped her arrow, then looked around and saw Zantana's hand wave to her behind a large wooden box. She ran over to her. "Zantana!" She looked Zantana over. Her leg was twisted and her arm was bleeding...bad. "Oh crap...Zantana."

Zantana groaned again, but tried to pull herself up. "I'm okay. Just get me out of here."

Artemis panicked. "Have you seen Wally?"

Zantana closed her eyes, trying to remeber anything from the haze of this failed mission. "He...He tried to save us...And then the explosion and he was with Superboy then...He was gone...They took him. They took both of them!" Zantana opened her eyes,but there was no one beside her. "Artemis? Artemis!" There was a scream, Artemis' scream. "ARTEMIS!"

Zantana looked around through the darkness. "No...No no no!" She looked and saw Artemis dangling from the ceiling, trying the cut the roped tied around her with an arrow. "Artemis!" Zantana smiled, relieved. "I'll get you down Artemis!"

Artemis looked down at Zantana. "Zantana get out or they'll get you too."

"I'm not leaving."

Artemis wasn't listening. " Go to the bioship." Artemis tried to speak, but struggled as she began to get light headed. "Tell the Justice League that-...AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ARTEMIS!" Zantana screamed, but there no response besides an echo. She wanted to cry. She felt so alone. A part of her knew she was. They took Artemis. They took the whole team, and Zantana didn't even know who _they_ were. But that didn't matter anymore. She had to leave.

Zantana got up, wincing from the intense pain in her arm. Still, she ran for the exit. She could see fire, the warhouse was about to burn down in seconds. She was only a few feet away from the door,but then...

"Well well well what do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier, 7:05 PM<strong>

"So does everyone understand the mission?" Black Canary asked.

The team nodded. Yet the boy who was usually excited for missions was bitter. "Yeah," Wally muttered.

Then, there a was a light. The team turned around as the computer said a familiar name and a figure came through the portal. "Hey guys," Zantana said, dressed in her casual outfit, a purple tank top and white pants. "I'm back from my aunt and uncle!" Zantana smiled, but it turned nervous after feeling a bad air in the room. "Is everything alright?"

Wally dropped his arms. "No!" Then he stomped his way toward the bioship.

Zantana stepped back, shocked. What was going on? "O...kay... Hey are we missing someone? You know, dark hair; likes to butcher the english language?""

Kaldur sighed. "We are all a little shaken up...But welcome back."

Zantana was a little annoyed- her question wasn't answered. "Hey thanks Kal-" Yet Zantana was cut short by Kaldur, who was uncharacteristically not paying attention, turning around and walking towards the bioship. "-dur." Something weird was definitely going on. She wanted to ask, but then Artemis and Superboy left before she could say a word.

Only Black Canary and M'gann was left, but even Black Canary seemed a little weird. M'gann just smiled and took Zantana's arm. "Come on. I'll fill you in."

Zantana smiled back. "At least someone is helping me," she said playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>7:57 PM<strong>

As M'gann steered the bioship from her control seat, she told Zantana about the Robin situation, with a little strain, she noticed. "Then...I went into his room...to check on him and...it was empty." M'gann sighed. "Except for his costume and his mask." She took a deep breath. "And that's it."

"Woah," Zantana fell back in her seat. "Why would he just leave like that?"

M'gann didn't answer, instead she looked away sadly. Again, it was up to coolheaded Kaldur, yet there was still something wrong with him. "We don't know...It was so... sudden."

It finally made sense to Zatana why the team was feeling down. Even Artemis, who was sitting beside her had a serious,but off expression. But Zantana wasn't uneffected herself. There was a little hurt. First her father, now Robin? Who else was going to walk out of her life?

Zantana sighed and put her elbow on the dashboard and rest her head on her hand. "So tell me about the mission."

"Gotta make it short,Zantana," M'gann said. "Wer're here."

Zantana looked over the window. THey were right over a city street, which meant stealth mode. It seemed like a pretty poverish city. The roads were surrounded by abandoned warehouses. She looked carefully and could vaguely make out a sign. "Gotham city?" She turned around. "What are we doing here?"

"Easy," Artemis said as the rest of the team was converted into their black stealth clothing. "The Injustice League is making a comeback and their breaking out an old member."

"What?" Zantana said as she changed into her crime fighting costume. "Who?"

Aqualad shook his head. "There's no time for that." He turned to the rest of the team. "Artemis, Kid Flash, and Zantana will take the right side of the facility. Superboy, Miss Martian and I will go take the left."

_What facility?_ Zantana thought.

The team shook their heads simultaneously. Aqualad then looked at them sternly. "And remember, once we get close, we won't be able to use our powers."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Superboy smirked as the door of the bioship opened, revealing the stone-paved roads. "Let's do this."

**I don't know what I think about this chapter. I'll just leave it to you to decide. **

**Where is the team exactly? Who took them? Will Zantana survive the mysterious enemy? ****All (sorta) answered in the next chapter!**

**P.s. Just saw "Image" and one thing went threw my head as I heard the name Garfield: BEAST BOY!**


	7. A New Mission Part 2

"Let's do this."

With those words the team was ready, ready for all that faced them, even without a member. It was as if it set off a trigger. They all took a second the look out the hatch of the ship and each one of them split into a different part of themselves, a part with no problems, no fears, no feeling. They were left with nothing but the mission and a bit of their sanity. It was good; there was nothing to interfere. Although nothing was said about it, the team each knew this was how it was supposed to be.

So Wally jumped off and into the world of Kid Flash, leaving thoughts of his best friend behind, because it was better that way. Kid Flash had nothing to be sad about, so Wally decided to play the part.

Superboy, Artemis, and Zantanna followed him. qualad was about to jump off, when he turned around. Miss Martian was still in her chair. She didn't budge and hardly blinked. "M'gann?" he asked warilly. "Are you coming?"

"Oh," Miss Martian snapped back, greeting Aqualad with a fake smile. "I think I should go arond the gate, you know, make sure to stop the bad guys if they try to make an escape."

Aqualad though for a while, then fake smiled back. "Fine. Do that." Then, he jumped, thinking about trust and whether M'gann deserved it.

_Whew_, she thought as Kaldur jumped off and was out of sight. _Close One. If the Injustice League can really block even martian powers, then..._ M'gann didn't even want to know what would have happened. The team would have seen her, the real M'gann.

She shook it off, then turned the team on the mental talk line and turned the bioship torwards the gate. It was old and rusty, hardly standing up,but there was still a sign the stood clear and strong above it. It read: Arkham Asylum.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9:15 PM<em>**

_So who are we really chasing after?_ Zantanna said-well thought- to Artemis and Kid Flash.

Artemis put a bow in her quiver as they ran past empty warhouses and brown dirt roads. _The Injustice League grew since we last fought them._

_Klarion the Witch Boy, Icicle Jr., pretty much every kid bad guy there could find, _responded Kid Flash as they reached the main building of Arkham Asylum. The door was already open. It looked as if someone had blown a whole through it.

They looked in the hole. It looked like a regular prison, but older and less maintained. There were several levels with cells on each (all closed and locked) and rails that were so rusted they looked as if they were about to fall off. There were no windows. The only light came from lamps that were fliskering on and off. On the floor were about fifteen gaurds, all either moaning in pain or dead. The other end of the ground level had another hole blasted through it.

The three took a second to look at the hallway at the end of the room. _So who are they trying to break out again?_ Zantanna thought.

"AAAAH!"

Someone's in trouble! Kid Flash quickly sped out, but as soon as he left, a trail of ice was shot after him.

"Darn!" Just then Icicle jr. stepped out of the shadows. "I thought I'd get him. Oh, well." He turned torwards Zantana and Artemis. "I'll just settle with you losers."

Artemis nudged Zantanna. "Go to Wally." She cracked her knuckles. "I'll handle this punk."

Zantanna nodded. "Tropelet em." She uttered a spell and soon, she was gone.

"Hmm." Icicle Jr. smirked. "Looks like someone's leaving the party." He took a stance, then stared straight into Artemis' eyes with a hint of confidence. "No matter. We can fun on our own."

* * *

><p>Zantanna looked around. She did the first spell that popped into her head, which was a teleportation spell. Sadly, she wasn't so good with the one she used and didn't know where she was. She looked around. It looked like she was in a hallway with very bad lighting. She hardly see the ground. She listened closely, she could hear fighting, grunting, walls being hit.<p>

"Kid Flash?"

There was silence. Then, BOOM! A wall exploded in front of her,leaving a fiery inferno of flames.

Zantanna couched down to protect herself. She could feel her breath shorten as the heat engulfed her. She then stood up and watched the flames. The young magician put her arms out, concentrated, then said a spell. "Tup tuo siht erif."

She looked out and nothing was happening. Zantanna widened her eyes. Why was nothing happening? _Maybe I wasn't contrating enough_, she thought.

She closed her eyes and tried again. "Tup tuo siht erif." She opened her eyes. Nothing. Frustrated now, she tried again. "Tup tuo siht erif!" She yelled,but it was no used.

Zantanna grunted. Then, BOOM! She twisted around and saw Superboy ram through the wall to her right and hit his side on the other wall. She noticed he was biting his lip, out of pain maybe. Kid Flash walked beside him. He looked at Zantana urgently. "We gotta evac."

"What's going on?"

"NOW!" Without another word Kid Flash grabbed her's and Superboy's hands and ran down the hall. His speed was noticebly decreasing the more he ran.

"Why are you slowing down?" Superboy asked angrily.

"I can't help it!" Kid Flash said, equally angry. "It's the bad guy's!" He ran desperately searching for an exit, but his energy was draining faster each second.

Zantanna turned her head, more explosions. They seemed to be coming down the hall and chasing after them. "Hurry Wally!" she said, panic taking over. But Wally couldn't do anything. She couldn't do anything either, nor Connor, and that was the real fear that took over her body.

She looked around, the walls looked they were changing from a blackish brown to a deep, hot red. They were so close to the door. They could make it. Then, finally, they fell.

There was a huge explosion coming from behind them, with a blast so big it blew all three of them to the ground.

Zantana sprawled on the floor, pushed herself up. There was a sharp pain in her right arm. It felt as if it was being stabbed and the knife grew deeper as she pushed herself up. Once she was up, she saw that her arm was bleeding and had a long gash running through it.

She looked at the floor beneath he and saw Kid Flash and Superboy lying there, unconscious. She felt utterly hopeless. She wanted to cry, just lie there and cry.

"Nobody could have survived that explosion," came a young male voice. Zantanna flinched. It was definately not Aqualad's. She quickly ran out the door and stood against the outside wall, holding her breath.

She heard a wall break, then footsteps. "You always have to check newbie," came a female voice. "See look, they're alive."

"Should we just leave them?"

"Hmm...Let's take them. The Injustice League could use them."

"That wasn't our orders."

" Orders, schmorders. Haven't you ever heard of improvisation newbie?"

"Alright."

"Wait. There was a girl with them. Where is she?"

"She probably escaped."

"She couldn't gotten far. GO AFTER HER!"

* * *

><p><strong>12:38 AM<strong>

With that Zantanna ran, but the pain in her arm was making hard for her to go anywhere. It was only a matter of time until she was caught.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Zantanna recognized that voice. It was the female voice from before. Her breath stopped. She stared down at her feet, unsure if she wanted to look up.

She did anyways. The female voice belonged to a young girl wearing a tight black jumpsuit and black leather jacket. Her face was covered by a furry orange fox mask. Beside her was who Zantanna figure was the male voice. He wore the same, but looser, clothing, but had a black feathery bird mask. "Do we take her with us?" the boy asked, a little shakey. Zantanna squinted. The voice, it seemed familiar in a way now.

"Hmm." Fox mask thought it over. Zantanna could feel her playful smirk. It disgusted her. " I'll leave to you newbie." Then, fox face turned on her heels and walked out confidently.

Zantanna looked at the bird faced boy. She glared at him. "What are you going to do now?"

The bird mask bent his legs so that they were eye level. He looked at her intently.

Zantanna stared at the mask. That feeling was there again, familiarity. She studied the feathery face the boy wore. Her eyes reached his. There were a bright, stunning blue.

"I'm sorry." The boy grabbed her into his arms and put a black cloth over her mouth. She struggled and kicked, but the boy held her down. Her eyes flickered and the last thing she saw was was bird boy hovering over her. "I'm sorry," he mutter again. "I'm sorry."

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. What did you guys think of the new episode? I loved the awkward girl power moment the female Justice League member had.**


	8. R

"Batman:02"

Canary turned around. She stood in the cave, tired and irritated from waiting so long. He arms were crossed and her foot was tapping. "I called you over an hour ago. What took so long?"

As ussual, she got no response. Instead, Batman grunted and norrowed his eyes. "Why did you call me?"

There was an uncomfortable silence (to Canary's standards at least). She sighed nervously, then took in a breath. "The kids...They miss him."

Batman remained expressionless. "Him?"

She frowned. "You know exactly who HE is." Her face softened. "The kids deserve and explaination...I deserve an explaination."

Batman looked at her sternly. Canary looked right back. "I don't have an explaination for you."

The woman glared at him. If she didn't know better she would have thought she sent a chill down his back. "I KNOW you know where he is. I also know how secretive you are, but if I am also the...caretake of these kids and THOSE kids include YOUR kid." She stepped in front of him. " Now. Where. Is. Robin?" she said, poking his chest in between each word.

Batman stared at her, then the finger poking his chest. Immediately, he pushed Canary's hand away. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>He stormed into the room, slamming the door as he entered. He sighed, then took a seat in the only peice of furniture in the closet sized room, a vanity chest with a chair. He sat in front of the dusty mirror surrounded by lightbulbs, half of which were on and half which were blown out. Eversince it was given to him, the room was his sactuary. It was the only place where he didn't feel completely disgusted with himself. But today was an exception.<p>

He could hear it now. On every news station in the state, maybe the country, was someone tellling people of the Injustice League's new incredibly crime, led by a gang of teenage delinquints. He could just imagine it. A woman, around her mid-thirties, a serious expression on her make-up covered face, microphone in hand, saying these exact words: "A group of young villains invaded Arkham Asylum yesterday, liberating frequent inmate the Joker and several other villains. It is also to our knowledge that they had kidnapped young superheroes Kid Flash, Zantanna, Atemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy. We will have more on this story in the upcoming hours. We recommend you lock your doors and stay inside for now."

He hated himself. He ripped off the blue and black feathery mask, revealing his face. He stared at himself, unsure of what he was. All those people he tried hard to put in jail, are now free because of him. Now his friends are the ones who were imprisoned. He stared at himself in the mirror. What was he? A hero on a mission, or a new villain. He sighed. "What's wrong with you Dick?" He leaned his hands against the mirror and dropped his head. "It's only a mission... It's only a mission." But why did he feel so guilty? Why was he tearing himself apart? "Just do this and it's over..."

He sat in silence, then suddenly, he jumped. He turned around. The door was open and in the doorway stood a girl about two years older than him. She leaned against the doorway, her black clothes covered in dirt and her orange fox mask in her hand, revealing her tan face, green, menacing eyes, and long, curly brown hair. She smirked and walked over to Dick.

"You did well newbie." Dick froze, then quickly went for his mask. She in turn, quickly gabbed his arm before he put the mask on. She shook her head. "No no. You're now part of this team. You don't have to be so formal." Her green, cat-like eyes studied him. "That is, unless you have something to hide."

Dick gulped.

"Give it a rest Angel." The two stopped and turned to face the new guest. It was a boy, Angle's age, wearing the same clothes as Dick. He had peachy, light skin, bright green eyes, and black and red faux-hawk hair. He leaned against the doorway, twirling a grey wolf mask on his finger.

"I was just talking to the newbie Grey." She slowly walked over to him, but kept her eyes on Dick. "Just wondering where his loyalties lay." She smirked at Dick, then left.

Grey watched her, then shook his head. He turned to Dick. "C'mon." He smiled and pointed his head out of the room. "Let me give you a tour."

* * *

><p>"We were in Gotham a week ago at 2200 hours. There was a robbery. It was in an electronics warehouse two blocks away from City Hall. There were five robbers, two Caucasian, two African American, and one Native American. Two were out on guard. The warehouse had two entrances, one in-"<p>

Canary silence him. "I apologize Bruce, but will you please get to the point?"

Batman grunted, then restarted his story. "So we were fighting the robbers. One had a crowe bar. He swing for my head, but I the crowe bar headed for Robin."

* * *

><p>"Look out."<p>

Robin perked his head, but it was too late. The crowe bar had hit his left side. He fell back.

"Looks like the Boy Wonder isn't so wonderful after all," the robber sneered.

With his right hand, he covered his aching side, groaning. Then, with his left hand, he lifted himself up and swung his leg under the robber's. Quickly, the robber jumped. He landed on his feet effortlessly, smiling, but just as the robber was on his feet, so was Robin. Robin smiled. "I got a little bit of wonder left in me." He threw a ounch at the robber, but his smile faded as the robber ducked, untouched by Robin's fist.

The robber smirked. It angered Robin intensely. It felt like a flame was lit. He could take down superpowered bad guys; this poser should be just a piece of cake. He threw another punch. It was dodged again. He threw another one, and another. Each time his punches were dodged, it angered him more and more. First Wally now this? He had had enough

Robin reached into his belt and took out two small explosives- not big enough to kill someone, but still packing a punch. "Woah," the robber stepped back smirking. "Let's not get testy now." He took two more steps back just as a puff of smoke formed around him.

Robin frowned, then threw both bombs into the smoke, which quickly became a mistake as the two small explosions became one big one which blew Robin off his feet and against a wooden crate, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Grey walked through the hallways, each covered with steel, tightly-bolted walls and white, polished tile floors. Dick followed close by, but looked around taking note of whatever he found uselful such as the not-so-hidden security cameras, the people with white lab coats and I.D. cards who walked past him, and the occasional window revealing some sort of lab experiment. Then suddenly one window caught his eye.<p>

"So follow me and we can go get some lunch. The cafeteria is just down this hall. Come on Dick..." There was no response. "Dick. Dick." He turned around and saw a strange sight. Dick was leaning against a window, his eyes wide and studying the scene before him. Every second Dick's eyes were staring at a different scene,making them dart quickly from left to right.

Grey moved in closer. Dick stared blankly at the scene. He looked amazed...or scared to death. "Grey, is that-"

"A white matian? Yeah." He smiled as if it was an accomplishment of his.

Dick just stared. About ten feet below him was a white experiment room. In it were just two mean and a women in lab coats, a silver tray with tools, a strange machine Dick had never seen before, and a white martian chained up to the wall with wires which were hooked up to the machine. There was something about the martian. It was true that Dick had only seen white martians in pictures, but this one seemed...different. It seemed tired and hurt. "Where'd you get it?" he asked.

Grey laughed, but quickly muffled it. "Would you believe that it's that little green hottie Miss Martian? She looks different without her make-up, doesn't she?" He paused, waiting for the new guy to laugh at his joke.

Dick didn't care about what he said anymore. His eyes popped wide open. He closed his hands into fists. He wanted to scream. _M'GANN!_

"What are they doing to her?" he asked, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

Grey looked at the machine Miss Martian was hooked up to, then back to Dick. "I guess they're just testing the extent of her powers. I heard it was some sort of startling martian discovery or whatever."

Dick took a deep breath. He looked at Grey, rage in his eyes. "Where are the others?"

Grey laughed. "What?"

"Where are the others. Tell me now," he ordered.

"Gosh!" Grey took a step back. "Calm down man." He pointed to the right. "They're down this hallway. Look for room-" but he was cut short by Dick running past him and down the hall as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>It was a silent ride back home in the Batmobile. Usually, Robin would have come on his motorcycle, but they were in such a hurry, and Batman did not want to take the time for him to get it. The two sat in silence, Batman at the wheel and Robin next to him, arms crossed, pouting. It was strange, Batman thought, usually the boy would go on and on about the mission they just did and about how it was such 'a piece of cake'. Batman glanced at the road, then the boy. Something really was wrong. The boy just sat there. He wasn't laughing, or talking, or even smiling, just sitting. As the car drove into the Batcave Batman sighed, getting ready to go into father figure mode. "Is everything alright Dick?"<p>

"Huh?" Dick snapped out of his thoughts and flashed a smile for Bruce. "Yep! Perfect." He turned to the door and pulled the lever to open the car door, but it stayed shut. He rolled his eyes. "Really Bruce?" He turned around. "Locked?"

"Yes." Batman removed his cowl. "Now let's talk."

Dick sighed like the annoyed teenager he was. "Fine." He removed his mask in turn. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Today. You were off in your fighting skills. Your reflexes were slow. Your balance was shakey and-"

"I GET IT!" Robin yelled. He just couldn't take anymore. As if he hadn't had enough going on. Now Bruce was criticizing him? He wanted it to all end, for everyone to just go away. He wasnted to scream them away, starting with Bruce.

Bruce paused,shocked. Immediately, Dick froze. Maybe that outburst was a little too much. He was just so angry. Dick looked away. "Sorry. I-I don't know what come over me."

Bruce pushed it aside. "Is everything alright Dick? Did something happen at school?" Dick shook his head. He shied away so that Bruce wouldn't see him use his wrist watch to disable the lock. "Friends?" Dick shook his head again and continued to work on his wrist watch. "The team?" He froze. Bruce nodded. "So it is the team. What happened Dick?" Dick didn't listen. Bruce wouldn't help him. He wouldn't understand. So Dick just put his head back into his wrist watch. "You can trust me."

"Can I?"

Bruce's heart broke in way that Bruce would never breathe a word to to anyone. "What does that mean?"

Dick shook his head. He used the final code to unlock the door, then, he opened it. He stepped through the door and turned to Batman. There was a look on Dick's face that Bruce had only seen once when he was just a little nine year old boy. It was the look of a lost soul, unable to reach the surface of the world. "Nothing Bruce. I'm going to bed."

Bruce quickly got out of the car to catch up to the boy. Soon he was in front of him, staring eye to eye. "You can trust me...with whatever it is youre hiding. I won't judge Dick."

Dick looked down. He didn't even want to look at Batman when he said this. "I don't think I can do this Bats."

"Do what?" Bruce was puzzled.

The boy didn't say anything. He just lifted up his hand and pointed to the R on his chest.

**This took a LONG time to write. I know where I wanted to go, it's just the writing that was so hard. If I could, I would make this chapter a lot longer. Oh well, I'll just save what I have for the next chapter. Anyway, about the new episode, Performance. Loved it! I was waiting for a Robin-centered episode for forever, but I do miss the old, jokester Robin that we were introduced to in the beginning of the series. I guess because of the circumstances of this episode, with Haley's Circus and all, a serious Robin was needed. Anyone else wondering where Aqualad was though?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can not stressed that enough. Every review influences me to write faster! And feel free to give me any critiques or ideas you have for the story. I am absolutely open to all you have to say...as long as appropriate language is used *wink***


End file.
